Shugo Chara! The boy with 8 Guardian Characters
by TheBreakfastBagel
Summary: Yep..you saw it in the title 8 characters! Read on if your intrigued ;D
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara – The boy with eight guardian eggs!

Hello Fanfictioners...if that works...SOOO this will be my first fanfiction posted on this website! Super excited. Backstory for this particular subject- a while ago I saw my first episode of Shugo Chara immediatley I was kinda surprised by how good it was. As a result I figured why not let this be my first fanfiction I put on the site! When I watched it and I saw that people had multiple guardian characters I soon realized there could be a person who has basically an infinite amount of characters but there has to be some kind of reasoning behind there being so many characters to one person. So I figured this is the best way to do it. ENJOY! - Review and Subscribe.

As the sun rises a boy who stands at about 5.8 with short black hair that only goes to the beginning of his neck in the back but overlaps his eyes if he doesnt keep it out of the way in the front, a boy who finds it a necessity to work out maybe two days out of every week that resulted in a barely visible six pack, a boy whos eyes were far to blue for any girls own good, and a boy who smiled not often enough opens his eyes just in time to press his alarm right as it goes off. Fully awake in only seconds he rushes towards his bathroom and falls flat on his face.

"Ouch! What the..." He looks at his feet to find he has tripped over a solid red egg. "Kadanae! I told you to stop playing in my room!"

"What are you tawking about big brother! I hawvent been in your woom in for evbur." As she says this a girl about 4 years old with blond hair, chubby cheeks, and big blue eyes peeks her head around the door to investigate the boy on the floor.

"Yeah right! Then what is this!" He shows her the egg shoving it into her hands furiously.

"I don know big brother, but its really pwetty can I keep it!" She says as she stares at the shiny red egg with wide eyes.

"Huh? You really have never seen this before have you? Well in that case sure, why not I don't want it."

"No way! You really mean in big brother!"

"Yeah sure it's not like it's mines anyways." As he says this he places the egg in the girl's hands and walks to the bathroom, stays in for about three minutes and then out of the room and into the hallway.

"Yay!" She says as she looks over the egg and runs out of the hallway to meet him.

" Kai! Kadanae! Kuro! Everyone downstairs for breakfast now!" Says the mother of the children.

"Hey, Mah! Whats for breakfast?" Says Kai as he looks at his watch and then at the grand table of pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, and all other kinds of breakfast delights.

"Anything you wand dear just choose anything off the table, but I think you a Kuro are out of time dear you guys should be heading towards school."

"Yeah Mahs right Kai we should head out." Says a girl with long black hair tied with a blue hair band and the end. A girl about 5.4 with a medium bust and small feet.A girl who shares her family's blue eye anatomy. A girl who smiles too much in Kai's opinon and he should know he was born right after her only 1 hour and 27 minutes after her, but whos counting.

"Yeah, yeah , yeah lets go." As he says this his face frowns and he gives one last longing look at the breakfast buffet table before him and then his eyes wonder to the red egg which Kadanae brought to the table. Sad about missing out on the feast he quickly grabs a bagel and heads out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Back into the fray you guys! Really last chapter was only in order to introuduce the OC's in the story Kai, and Kuro are twins if you didnt catch that, there mom (since I didnt provide a description for her) is blonde while there dad has black hair so thats how Kadanae has blonde hair...tho I doubut u actually care about that.. So! Lets get down to business!

"Hey! Kuro." As the voice continues to yell Kuro's name it grows in volume approaching the two kids standing at the school gate. Just as Kai goes through the gate Yaya appears by Kuro's side bouncing up and down wildly.

"Morning Yaya." Says Kuro with her natural Nadeshiko smile. "How was your break?"

"It was super! I had a lot of fun with the guardians I wish you would have come!" Kuro laughs hard and exchanges a glace with Kai who is frowning profusely.

"Well I would have loved to join the guardians but you don't seem to except members very easily, to be honest Kai and I are still trying to figure out how Hinamori Amu got in."

"Oh! Thats easy she has a-" "Hey Yaya! Come here for a second." The voice frantically shouting for Yaya's attention is that of Naghiko.

"Are you crazy! You almost reavealed the secret to them on the first day of school."

"Oh yeah! Sorry Naghiko I kinda forgot." As she says this Pepe appears around her shoulder looking at he with a 'your an idiot' face

"You can be really forgetful some times dechu." Says Pepe annoyed

"Haha! I guess so!" Says Yaya who acts as if she didnt almost reveal the most important secret in the world.

" Umm excuse me..." Says Kai out of no where.

"Ahhh!" Yaya Screams as her whole body turns white and Pepe's eyes go wide tapping on Yaya's non moving body.

"Yaya dechu?

"Umm did I do something wrong, Im so sorry." Says Kai as he like Pepe taps on Yaya's currently souless body.

"No, no she just scares easily. Is there something you needed...umm?"

"Kai, Kai Suzuki."

"Ok, nice to meet you Kai, is there anything you needed?"

"Umm actually I wanted to tell you that theres a weird big fly right by your left ear..." Naghiko's eyes open wide as he slowly turns his head slowly to the left only to see Rhythm floating asleep by his ear.

"Oh umm well...its not hurting anybody."

"No its no problem ill get it if you are a little squeamish." Kai says as he takes a book out of his bag and swings it right on rhythm knocking him to the ground and out of sleep.

"Ouch! What the..."

"Ahh! it talks ...wait a minute thats not a fly." Kai realizes as he looks at Rhythm, no longer in his recombant posture with his hat taking over most of his face making it seem like his hat was that of a fly's head. "What are you.." Kai says as he looks not a Rhythm but at Naghiko.

"Well as long as you can see him then I guess theres no harm In telling you...we are the guardians specially chosen because of our ability to posses these little guys that are rightfully named guardian characters." Explains Naghiko.

"Hey! Why did you stop I need to know why I can see them when I've spent two years with you guys and never have I seen these things before." Pleads Kai.

"Wait...you want to continue?" questions Naghiko.

"Why would I not want to continue?" returns Kai.

"Oh! Its because most people are in disbelief at this point." Interjects Yaya.

"What? Anyways why can I see them?" Kai asks a little frightened yet unable to stop staring at Rhythm and Pepe.

"It is because you have an egg yourself which means you will soon..."

"Wait? An egg what egg?" Kai intterupts as he flashes back to the red egg at the table with Kadanae.

"Guardian characters are born from there guardian eggs, the one that is stored in your heart it highlights who you want to be." As he says this Naghiko reaches in his bag and takes out both Rhythm and Temari's egg shells.

"Wait egg like that comes out of no where?"

"No they come from your heart."

"No I mean like do you get any warning do you see it come out or does it just happen?"

"Usually it happens while you sleep so it should be somewhere near your bed or at least in your bedroom."

"Oh no! I let my little sister have my egg! Just a little red egg that will turn into a person! Wait if that egg has a little person in it then will it be my sisters when it hatches? Is it like a bird first person it sees is its mother?"

"Haha no, no it doesnt work that way your guardian character comes from your heart and therefore it is yours. Trust me if you believe in your guardian character no matter where it is born or who it is born with it will always come back to you."

"So...who I want to be huh? All of that is highlited by one little person in one egg that comes out of my heart?"

"Yep thats the abreviated version." As Naghiko finishes his sentence the bell rings and all of the kids rush into the school for the beginning assembly featuring the guardians. Kai finds his seat next to Kuro and watches as Naghiko and Nadeshiko rejoin the guardians whispering in Tadase's ear no doubt about Kai and his plain red egg. Kuro looks at him and nudges him with her arm.

"Hey little bro remind me we have to go to the pharmacy to pick up your medication before we get home ok?"

"Yeah ok I'll remind you last thing I want is them coming back."


End file.
